A Little Pain
by The Purple Bunny
Summary: What happens when the one you love was suddenly gone from your life completely? Duncan x Gwen  DunGwen DxG


Author's Note: Also on deviantart. It's been a while since I posted anything here, so might as well add this. Enjoy. My first favorite Duncan x Gwen fanfic.

* * *

_This can't be happening…_

He watched through the rain, the police, a ambulance and a fire truck, surrounded the tall apartment building, they've roped off the whole place, random pedestrians passing by, in awe of the scene, it was disgusting, it was nauseating, it was horrible, it was the _worst thing that could ever happen_ in Duncan's life.

"What happened?" His voice croaked, he hid his feelings, did not dare anyone to let them see him this way. He always did this, and always faked his sadness to get around…this hurt too much to be fake, he was dreaming…he had to be dreaming.

The police prevented him from approaching any closer to the scene. "We can't let you through."

"What do you mean? This is MY place, that's MY girlfriend." He flinched slightly at the last words in his sentence. _That _wasn't his girlfriend, it was a illusion. This was all a dream and he will wake up any minute now, and Gwen will be next to him, sleeping peacefully, and still breathing…

_Wake up, wake up._

The police officer looked up, his eyes laying upon a window, it was broken, sharp glass surrounded the body below on the ground, a tarp pulled over said body, a pale hand poking out, the back of it covered in dried blood, possibly from the puddle of it that it laid under. The blood was dried up now, making the concrete darker, a few of it being splattered everywhere else, including the next building's wall.

"Tell me what happened!" Duncan demanded, his voice powerful and angrier than before, hints of sadness and heartbreak hid behind it…

The officer sighed, "your girlfriend jumped out of the window…earlier this evening the apartment was set on fire, it covered the door and any other place for a possible escape…she took a desperate leap." The officer shook his head, looking up once more. This was a sixth floor building, their place was at the very top.

_On fire! What caused it to go on fire? _Duncan forced his way through, crawling under the tape, and rushing Gwen's side. Her corpse. He leaned over, he felt like throwing up as the nasty smell of rain, dirt and blood filled up his nose. _This isn't her blood, this isn't her, she's at home, renting horror movies, ordering Chinese, waiting for me to come home…this isn't her, this is someone else. _Duncan's fingers reached toward the tarp, a officer tried to stop him, he fought him off, eventually a few other officers had to pull him back and hold him down.

"Enough! Let me go!" his hands were already around the tarp, as they pulled him away, they pulled the tarp, there she was.

_That's not her…that's someone who looks like her._ Gwen's eyes were wide with no emotion or shine left in them, her dyed hair soaked in her blood, a bit of blood of dripped down from her mouth, slid down her cheek, it was all dried up now. Duncan stared at her, her dead eyes stared back. She wasn't looking at him, she wasn't looking at anyone or anything. She was dead.

_She's not dead…_

~A few hours earlier, Gwen was in the apartment, cooking up some dinner, looking at the clock on the wall. He was running late. "Fuck." She muttered, feeling herself slowly grow ticked off. "He's probably off getting drunk again." She didn't even know why she still bothered…then deep down, she felt bad for ever thinking that. Gwen took a deep breath, as she turned off the stove, and walked into the living room. She had hidden his gift in the potted plant, it was their first year anniversary. The pale girl smiled warmly, she was in love and it felt great. Gwen took another deep sigh and remembered to look beyond every little stupid thing Duncan did, she may get mad at him every once and a while, but that never stopped her from loving him. The gothic girl laughed to herself of how silly she could be, good and pleasant memories of her and Duncan poured into her head and she forgot how upset she was.

All that mattered was how happy she was with him.

As she placed the gift back into it's special hiding spot, the aroma gasoline wondered through the air. It alarmed her slightly. _A leak, a leak here…? Shit._ She hurried to the kitchen to see if it was coming from the stove, but upon her arrival there she saw that everything was perfectly fine. "…?" She stood there, confused. She eyed everything in the room to see any hint of strange liquid, but another peculiar smell caught her attention, the smell of smoke, of something burning.

Gwen threw off her apron, dashing toward the living room. Nothing. But smoke was slowly pouring into the room, coming from the left direction where her bedroom was, the smoke was slipping out from under the door. She rushed toward the door, yanking it open, having crowds of black smoke trample her, choking her as she breathed it in. Gwen quickly covered her mouth to filter out the smoke, behind the clouds of smoke, she could see the bed was set on fire.

But how could that be? The bed was nowhere near anything that could cause it to go up in flames all of a sudden, and no where near gasoline either. It was rather strange…but Gwen didn't have time to think about this, she had to get out quick.

The pale, gothic girl turned around and starting dashing to the door, in a split second, using instinct, automatically running. But quickly halted, causing her to fall onto the floor on her knees. She stared in horror at the flames covering the entrance outside, it quickly spread the to kitchen, not long before it spread to the living room, toward her. This apartment was small, there was nowhere to run.

"Help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, but the smoke quickly filled up her lungs, causing her to cough and choke. "Help!" She wasn't as loud now, her throat burned and her voice croaked. It was no use, no one could hear her, she was trapped in this burning apartment, possibly lit up on fire on purpose, but who would do this?

Again, Gwen didn't have time to suspect anyone, she was in danger, she needed to find a way out. She coughed violently, "D-Duncan!" She tried to scream, "Where are you!" The fire was covering the walls, the carpet, everything. Gwen was trapped in a small corner, absolute no escape.

_I'm-I'm gonna die. _She thought, quietly sobbing to herself, _I have no where to go! I-I have to get out!_ Then, like a weird type of miracle, a light shone in her eyes, the light outside the window.

It was cloudy, but the sun still called out to her. The blinds were on fire, the couch was on fire, even the plant that held Duncan's gift was on fire. Absolute no choice, no other escape.

Gwen blinked rapidly, and finally, she crashed through the window. At that moment, time slowed down, the memories were back. First day, first kiss, first "time", first anniversary, first everything…and every little precious moment of their lives all flooded her head.

_I'm so sorry, Duncan…_ She blinked away the tears from her dark eyes, _I'm so sorry I'm not gonna be there anymore. I'm sorry, I'm sorry… _She apologized a million times, falling, crashing to the ground below, breaking every bone in her body, cracking open her skull, spilling her blood, dying…

~The rain was still crashing down, soaking Duncan's dyed green hair. Her body was gone, but he still stood on the very spot where they found Gwen. She was gone, her body was gone. This wasn't a dream.

Yet he still wanted to believe it was. "Wake up, wake up, wake up…" He muttered to himself. Duncan reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a little black box. He caressed the top with the tip of his fingers. Today was their first year anniversary, today was the day he was going to ask her to marry him.

"Wake up…"

But he wouldn't wake up.

He wouldn't wake up…

* * *

_The End_


End file.
